HIDs (human interface devices) like mice and keyboards are the de-facto standard for input in computer systems today. There are however many new devices that generate HID data that are being taken advantage of in different ways to satisfy usage models that span across a wide spectrum. Track pads have emerged as a type of device that is getting a lot of development effort applied to them, most often to allow gestures developed for touch screens. Even with this growth in usage and features, there are some areas that are lacking and could be take advantage of. Thus, there may be a need for addressing the current limitations.